With thanks
by rabidrabe2000
Summary: Lana successfully infiltrates Briarcliff, escaping with Kit Walker's file, ready to write a thrilling expose. However, she comes back for Mary.
1. Chapter 1

**Written by a rat for a goddess in massachusetts who currently hates my guts.**

 **Prompt: Lana successfully infiltrates Briarcliff, escaping with a copy of Kit Walker's files, but returns for Mary.**

 **M for mature content**

Mary Eunice's face flushed with embarrassment and shame, Sister Jude's harsh words hurting more than her vast array of canes ever could..

The blonde sat quivering in the head nuns office, tears filling her big, blue eyes, threatening to overspill onto her porcelain cheeks.

Her superior's voice cut through her like a knife. "Now if I ever catch you disobeying my orders again Mary Eunice, I swear ta God I'll make those welts on your ass feel like nothing. I swear it," she snarled, slamming the cane down on the hardwood desk that separated them with a _thwack,_ causing Mary Eunice to jump in her chair, her buttocks smarting from the twenty lashes she'd been given in rapid succession. She usually found the Boston accent extremely charming, however Sister Jude's vicious words combined with the bloodstained cane she was brandishing couldn't have made it sound more terrifying.

Mary Eunice, unable to contain her complete and utter dismay at letting the head nun down, felt hot tears run down her face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , she mentally screamed at herself. Her disgrace made her want to hit her head on the desk; to throw herself at Jude's feet and beg for her beloved role model's forgiveness.

Barely holding her composure, the young nun stuttered out, "I'm sorry Sister, I thought I was doing the right thing, I really did.. " A sob racked her chest, shaking her lithe frame. She buried her head in her hands, unable to look the older woman in her furious, condemnatory eyes.

"Ya think your pathetic apology repairs the damage you've caused, ya foolish girl? Thanks to yah stupid actions, that nosy reporter has not only been able to snoop round this facility, but has also gained access to strictly confidential patient files, including that of Kit Walker, or as the public know him, the notorious lady killer, Bloodyface." She seethed. "And ya let her get away. Foolish, foolish girl." With the last few words, the older nun brought the cane whooshing down on the desk in three consecutive cracks, unable to contain her fury. "You've put everything at risk!" She yelled. "Briarcliff could be shut down. We could be prosecuted. The patients shipped off." She panted heavily, her eyes wild, "The _Monsignor_ could lose his life's work".

Jude's rage was too much to bear. "I'm s-sorry, Sister, p-please forgive me", Mary wailed, her face contorted in anguish, her body wracked with uncontrollable remorse. "M-miss W-w-winters had m-me very con-confused".

"Ya story is indecent Mary Eunice: Ya think this whole institution should crumble to the ground just because you can't control yaself when a pretty girl smiles at you?"

The blonde flinched at this, and Sister Jude sighed heavily, sinking into her chair, suddenly feeling drained of energy.

"Get yourself outta my sight, girl," she said, massaging her temples. "I'll figure out just what ta do with you later." She could feel a migraine coming on.

Mary didn't need to be told twice. She hurried out the Sister's office, her vision blurry and ass stinging with every step.

"And shut the door after ya!" Jude's cranky voice bellowed from behind her.

Mary closed the door quickly, babbling an apology through her tears.

She hastened through the dark corridors to her chamber, needing to be alone. _I need to pray. That's what Sister Jude would want- I need to pray for forgiveness. I need to repent for my sins._ Was being stupid a sin?

The blonde halted, frowning. It must be, because she'd spent her whole life being punished for it. Her classmates, her brothers and sisters, even her parents had all jeered at her, poked fun at her. She'd never had many friends, spending her time reading books to escape the incessant teasing and mocking.

That's why when Lana Winters has cornered her in the woods that fateful day, after her "interview" with Sister Jude, extending a hand of friendship to the lonely girl, Mary Eunice had been more than happy to oblige the reporter a quick look around the asylum. Of course, that had been where it all went wrong...

Mary, her footsteps slowing to a steady _click clack_ which resonated through the halls of the old manor, found herself lost in thought, remembering the brunette who had shown her some of the only kindness she'd known in this cold, dark place.

 _She really is beautiful_.

The young nun stopped- shocked at herself for the errant thought. What did beauty have to do with anything? Sister Jude said beauty was a "cheap con", and led to nothing but transgression and sin. Despite Mary telling herself this, the stern voice of the older nun echoing through her head, the girl couldn't help her mind wandering to a mental image of the reporter's face, her soft brown eyes, creamy skin, her lips...

 _What would they taste like, I wonder._

Mary gasped; appalled and ashamed at the scandalous contemplation. She quickly looked around, guiltily, almost afraid that someone may have heard her shameful thoughts. _Absolutely ridiculous to consider such things, what on Earth would Sister Jude say?_

Mary Eunice shuddered at the thought of what the Boston nun might say- or do. She winced at the memories of all the times she had been bent over the oak desk in Jude's office, whimpering in terror at her superior's wrath, each lash of that bloody cane sending a fresh wave of pain surging through her lower body, causing her to weep and moan in anguish. Of course, it was her own idiocy that had landed her in that situation time and time again. Sister Jude did not suffer fools gladly.


	2. Chapter 2

As she rounded the last corner before her room, she almost collided with a tall, spider like figure.

The doctor smiled down at her, hungrily. "Ah Sister, just who I was looking for".

"Doctor Arden!" Mary stammered, jolted out of her rumination. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you" she apologised.

"Not to worry my dear, I was hoping to run into you. I didn't mean to take it so literally though." Mary joined in his laughter with a nervous chuckle. Whilst the asylum doctor had been nothing but kind to her, there was something about his demeanour that made Mary Eunice nervous. However, everybody made her nervous, so this was nothing new.

"How can I help you, Doctor?" She smiled tentatively up at him.

"Well, I know it's late Sister, but I have a rather urgent matter to attend to in my lab, and was wondering if you could-" he lowered his voice and leaned close to the blonde, "tend to our, friends, in the woods this evening".

Mary's breath hitched in her throat at the prospect of venturing outside to feed- whatever those things were hiding in the grounds outside Briarcliff, especially at this hour. She nervously glanced out the window at the fast fading daylight. The doctor noticing her hesitation, winked at her confidentially. "Don't be afraid Sister, you will be perfectly safe. The creatures only feed at night and you still have half an hour of daylight left." Mary Eunice gulped uneasily, but, badly wanting to make up for her mistake with letting Lana into the asylum earlier that week, pushed her fear aside and nodded bravely at the Doctor.

It took all the courage Mary had to sneak through the secret passage and into the woods, carrying the metal pail filled with meat from the kitchen. But despite her nerves at once again defying Sister Jude's express wishes of nobody leaving the building after curfew combined with her knowledge of the creatures that lurked in the trees, it felt good to be outside.

Her scolding with Sister Jude earlier that day began to seem like the distant past, insignificant, even. The setting sun bathed the grounds in a rosy glow and a soft breeze played with Mary's cloak as she walked. She swung the bucket in one hand, humming a soft tune under her breath as she walked. A peaceful smile spread across her lips.

"Lost in thought, are we Sister?" Came a sudden voice from behind her.

Mary Eunice squealed and spun around, nearly dropping the pail and its contents on the leafy ground.

Lana stood before her, crisp and perfect in a dark purple blazer and matching pencil skirt. Even in this somewhat wild setting, the reporter seemed to float, appearing completely at ease amidst the conifers and brambles. A cigarette was balanced casually between her fingers, smoke trailing faintly from its smouldering tip.

The brunette raised the cigarette to her lips and took a drag, her ruby lips twisting into a smirk, clearly enjoying the conflicting emotions register on the younger woman's face.

Mary Eunice, her shock apparent at seeing the reporter, the reason for her all problems this week, in the flesh standing a few feet from her, was speechless for a few moments, transfixed by what she was sure must be an illusion.

"Cat got your tongue, Mary?" Lana asked with mock innocence.

Blushing the same shade as the reporters lipstick, the blonde managed stammered "Miss Winters, what- what are you doing here?" She averted her gaze, trying to compose herself in front of the older woman but instead becoming even more flustered.

Lana simply smiled at her and took another drag on her cigarette.

"You shouldn't be here," the nun continued shakily. "I got into awful trouble for letting you in the building last week, you don't understand. If Sister Jude finds out you came back..." Mary trailed off, unnerved by the woman's amused gaze. "She already wants to press charges for you stealing Kit's file," she attempted, after no response from the brunette. "I'm sorry but I can't let you in again," she finished lamely.

Lana let out a wry chuckle, flicking her cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath a designer high heeled shoe. Fleetingly Mary wondered how the reporter was able to walk on flat surfaces, let alone the treacherous ground of the woods, in heels that tall.

"I didn't come here for another tour, Sister," she said, taking a step towards the nun, who instinctively took a step back. "I realised," she continued, advancing on Mary, "That I never properly thanked you for your help. You made breaking and entering into the asylum remarkably easy... that secret passage is quite a stroke of genius." The brunette would have been half a head shorter than the nun, but with her shoes on they were eye to eye; dark brown hues staring playfully into innocent baby blue.

The blonde's nervousness showed, and Lana would be lying if she said it didn't excite her. From their first encounter in Sister Jude's office, she had felt an immediate attraction to the pretty blonde thing. Her shy and innocent demeanour has captivated the reporter; the young woman had an aura of youthful naivety and beauty that this hellhole had failed to steal from her, and goddammit, Lana found it attractive as hell.

What's more, she knew that Mary Eunice felt it too. Lana wasn't blind- she noticed the way the young nun had stared at Lana when she thought she wasn't looking. Whether Mary knew it or not, the brunette had a hold on her, enticing her, tempting her into a world of sin so exquisite and alluring it was beyond the younger woman's comprehension.

Mary stared down at her feet. "Helping you was wrong, Miss Winters. Sister Jude was extremely angry-" but she was cut off by the brunette closing the distance between them with a step and tilting her chin up with a manicured finger so the blonde was forced to look Lana in the eye.

"Mary, listen to me carefully," she said. "Fuck Sister Jude." This earned a gasp of shock from the blonde, who's knees were feeling weak from Lana's proximity. "She doesn't own you, Mary. You did the right thing by letting me in- now I can expose the horrors that go on in this place. I can't thank you enough."

She suddenly registered the bucket that the nun had set down beside her. "What's that?" she asked, nudging it with her foot, causing the bloody contents to swirl, which jolted Mary out of her trance. Alarmed, the blonde looked around. Darkness was beginning to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quick- we can't stay here, Miss Winters. We have to leave these woods, now." As if on cue, a ghastly snarl could be heard behind the two women. Without any more delay, the nun grabbed the reporter's hand, pulling her away from the direction of the guttural noises. They ran and didn't stop running until they were well clear of the trees, with Briarcliff looming in front of them. Mary guided Lana to the entrance of the secret tunnel.

"This looks familiar," Lana remarked sarcastically. "I'm sure Ive been here before with you, Sister." The nun mumbled something indecipherable under her breath as she opened the heavy metal door, ushering the other woman safely inside. "What was that, my dear?"

"I said you can call me Mary, if you want." It was barely visible in the dimness of the tunnel but the blonde felt herself blushing, hard.

"Ok Mary," Lana said, the corner of here mouth quirking upwards. "Would you like to tell me what those things outside in the woods were?" The reporter tilted her head to one side to scrutinise the nun. Mary averted her eyes, to which Lana sighed softly. "Oh so it's like that, is it? Fine, you don't have to tell me right now. She moved in on Mary Eunice, pinning the younger woman against the wall. The brunette leaned forwards and whispered in her ear, "It can wait, there are more... important things to discuss. Like how I am going to thank you for assisting me the other day."

Mary Eunice's eyes widened, growing impossibly big. "What- what are you doing-" she managed to gasp.

"Come on, Mary," Lana purred, pressing her body gently against the transfixed blonde. "I could tell how eager you were for me to do this to you from the moment we met," she continued, tracing a line on the nun's arm as she spoke. She lifted her gaze to the tall girl's eyes and smirked at the panicked look she got in response. "You're not as subtle as you think, dear."

Mary Eunice was terrified; yet she realised the brunette was right- she did want her, badly. The woman's form pressed up against her, her lips brushing her neck and agile hands caressing her face was making her feel things she'd never felt before. A fire coursed through her body, pure, unadulterated need for the beautiful woman who's body was moulded to hers so tightly. An alien feeling flooded her abdomen, aching for attention. Was this what they wrote books about? Was it this feeling that inspired songs, and films? Her mind was racing, heart sped up, every nerve on fire with Lana's touch. This is not happening, she thought. It can't be real. But it was. Lana continued to stroke her face, gently tracing her sharp cheekbones and then her jawline, causing Mary to let out an involuntary moan.

The reporter grinned at eliciting this reaction from the blonde so early on. She had the younger woman completely at her mercy. Oh Mary, she thought to herself. I've barely started.

Despite her urgent, insatiable need for Lana, Mary knew what she was doing was bad. If Sister Jude found us...

"Lana," the blonde protested weakly, whilst the reporter continued to nibble at her ear. "We can't be doing this. It's wrong-" she cut herself off with a sharp gasp as Lana began to suck at the pulse point on her neck, leaving red marks which would be deep purple by morning.

"It's wrong is it?" Lana mused, as she continued torturing the woman, nipping and kissing at the little amount of pale skin left exposed by her habit. "You don't say that with much conviction, princess."

Mary's heart skipped at the nickname, despite the reporter's patronising tone. Lana raised her head to look Mary dead in the eye, then directed a slow, deliberate glance at the blonde's lips, which were naturally tinged a delightful baby pink. Lana licked her own, causing Mary to let out a whimper of defeat.

That was all the permission Lana needed. She ripped the nuns coif off in one fluid movement, discarding it on the floor. Tangling her long fingers in Mary's long blonde hair, the reporter pulled her head forewords roughly, their lips colliding in a fury of passion and lust. Lana had been waiting to do this since she saw the lovely nun come stumbling into the Jude's office last week. This was a victory for the brunette, and Mary- her prize.

Triumphantly, she grinned into the younger woman's mouth, and to her surprise, (and delight) felt Mary's tongue seize the opportunity and delve into her mouth, exploring every inch. Lana reciprocated, battling for supremacy in Mary's mouth. She bit down hard on the nun's lip, prompting a groan from the blonde, who pulled Lana closer by her hair, crushing their mouths together even harder. Lana's hands moved from the nun's head to her shoulders, beginning to unzip the girl's habit from the back. Mary gasped, but did not falter in her assault on Lana's mouth. The black cloth fell to the younger woman's feet, and the brunette gasped at the view before her.

Mary's body, clad in plain white undergarments, was a wonder to behold. The dim light of the tunnel reflected off her smooth, creamy skin, her legs long and muscular, her hips narrow but beautifully curved.

Mary's breasts were small and perky. Lana could see the girl's hard nipples markedly against her thin bra, causing wetness pooling between her legs at the sight. The blonde looked nervous- apprehensive at being examined, but relaxed when Lana's face broke into a grin, and pulled the woman to her once again.

"You're perfect, Mary, you know that right?" Lana murmured into her her neck. She began kissing down her body, wanting to taste every inch of the innocent blonde. Her mouth lingered on Mary's collar bone, grazing it with her teeth and soothing the redness with a smooth flick of her tongue. Mary bit her lip hard, trying to suppress the moans that were building up inside of her. "No baby," Lana said, when she glanced up at the blondes face. She pulled the nun's lip of from between her teeth with a finger. "I want to hear you, Mary Eunice. I want to hear you moan for me." The reporter breathed in the girl's ear, "You're going to scream my name when I make you come, princess." Mary nodded quickly. Lana raised an eyebrow, moving her hand between the blonde's legs, stroking her slit ever so lightly over the socking material of the panties.

"Use your words, Mary. You're going to scream my name when you come, aren't you?" Lana found Mary's clit through her panties, giving it a forceful rub with her thumb whilst the rest of the hand continued to massage Mary's sensitive folds.

"Yes," Mary gasped, her eyelids fluttering and she rocked her head back in pleasure, nearly hitting the cold stone wall behind her. The brunette toying with her was almost too much to handle. "Please, Lana," she whimpered, pulling at her panties, trying to allow the older woman better access to where she wanted her most. Lana shook her head, taking the woman's wrists in her hands and pinning them against the wall. "Do you trust me?" she demanded in a low voice.

"Yes." Came the reply, the blondes voice husky with lust.

"Good, then let me take care of you, Sister." With one hand cupping the woman's dripping core, Lana skilfully undid the clasps on Mary's bra, letting it drop to reveal her perfect breasts. Lana took a rosebud nipple in her mouth, circling it with her tongue, experimenting with the young nun's gasps and cries. As Lana bit down on the tender bud, she caressed her other breast, rolling the sensitive nipple between her thumb and forefinger, enjoying the way it made Mary squirm. The reporter placed kisses down Mary's heaving chest and, kneeling on the floor, biting on hard ribs and protruding hip bones which bucked against her touch.

When Lana moved to cup Mary's ass with her hands, the nun let out a low hiss of pain, causing the reporter to look up in alarm. "Mary what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the blonde replied, shifting her weight.

"Turn around," Lana said softly. Mary sighed but complied with the brunette's order.

Lana breathed in sharply at the sight of Mary's ass. Angry red welts from a cane being brought down with great force criss crossed against the woman's milky skin, already tinged vicious purple and blue where the bruises had started to come through. Lana stared in horror, only being able to imagine how painful it must be for the blonde.

"Jude did this?" It wasn't a question so much as confirmation. Mary's silence was the only answer she needed. "Mary I'm so sorry," the reporter whispered. "This is all my fault, if I had known she'd do this to you-"

Mary turned, suddenly, kneeling in front of the reporter, wincing as she did so. "Don't apologise Lana. You couldn't have known... If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing," she looked the reporter straight in her sorrowful eyes, "because if I did, we wouldn't be here right now. And this is the only place I want to be. Here, with you."

Lana was speechless from Mary's genuine confession. She held Mary tightly for a moment, before turning to her ass again. Lana lightly brushed the marks from the cane with her hand, causing the younger woman to shiver beside her. The brunette brought her lips to the welts, gently kissing them, soothing the bruises and soreness. Mary exhaled softly at the relief the woman's actions brought her. With the gentlest of movements, Lana pulled Mary's legs apart where she knelt, sliding between them so the nun's thighs were on either side of her head. Mary tensed in anticipation, as Lana raised her head slightly, teasing the entrance to the blonde's core with her tongue, making her moan deeply. The brunette gently reached up her hand, her fingers joining her mouth to massage Mary's slick folds, when a hand descended onto the back of her head, tangling in her hair, urging her to go harder. Lana obediently slid another finger into Mary, beginning to pump quickly and methodically, her satisfaction growing as the girl above her gasped and squirmed, her ring digging into Lana's scalp.

Thriving off the look of pleasure on Mary's face, the older woman drove her fingers deeper into Mary's soaking core, which relaxed and clenched as she curled round to hit the G-spot, her tongue teasing her folds. A stream of indecipherable moans punctuated with "Yes" and "Oh, Lana" flower from the nun's lips, causing Lana to pump even harder, the nun grinding her hips down against Lana's hands, craving the friction it caused.

"Are you close, baby? I think you are," Lana smiled, before moulding her lips around the woman's throbbing clit, sucking hard. The younger woman was nearly there, she could feel it, and knew it wouldn't take long now. She could see it in the way the blondes eyes were pressed tightly shut, riding out the waves of pleasure from Lana's fingers and mouth. Mary Eunice looked so hot like that it was almost enough to make Lana come herself. It wouldn't take much more to push the blue eyed beauty over the edge...

"Oh, LANA" With a final thrust and a thumb digging into Mary's clit, the blonde threw her head back with a cry, screaming the reporters name in the ecstasy as she came, with Lana continuing to pump, helping her ride out the orgasm, the blondes muscles contracting wildly. The older woman felt wetness flood around her fingers and licked around Mary's entrance, tasting her release with satisfaction.

Mary's hips slowed to a halt, her moans replaced with heavy breathing. A sheen of sweat covered both the women's bodies, and as Lana removed her dripping fingers from Mary's core, she beckoned the other woman close to taste herself, enjoying the sight of the innocent looking nun sucking her fingers clean, her tongue swirling round Lana's slender digits and releasing them from her rosebud lips with a soft pop. Mary's blue eyes were somewhat wild and her breathing still ragged from the excitement. "That was... amazing," she breathed.

"There's plenty more where that came from for you, Mary," Lana replied, fixing her hair and skirt.

"Is it like that every time?" Mary asked shyly. The reporter smiled at her, and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Yes. Or better." The nun's eyes widened at the prospect. "It gets better as you do it more with one person," Lana explained, "As you get used to eachother, you know what you both like and don't like. It's a learning experience," she winked at the blonde. "Now you better put that habit back on and go to your room before someone suspects you're missing."


End file.
